Love and Ice
by Moon Child97
Summary: He hated me. Okay, maybe hate was too strong a word. He was... angry with me. And all because I made him fall in love with a snowflake... that instantly evaporated in his hand, causing a major Frost-Freak-Out. What? It was funny! Of course, it wasn't as funny as the time that I made Cottontail fall for a squirrel but it came close. Who am I? I'm a little nobody named Cupid.
1. Chapter 1- Preface with Attitude

**Last night, in my crazy mind, I dreamt about a really cool idea for a story and decided to use it for RotG. Now, I know that everyone from here to the MiM uses Cupid as an oc love for Jack, I really know. However, I hope that I can make mine diffrent from everyone elses, so please, don't hate me for using the concept of Cupid as a girl. Just give me a chance. If you can't, okay, then don't read. If so, thank you so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RotG because if I did, my Cupid would be Jack's Girlfriend and my other Oc would belong to Bunnymund. :)**

**Couples: Bunny X Oc, Jack X Oc (and as an added bonus... North X Oc!)**

**Please R & R! You help me and I might just reward the readers with another chapter... ;D**

_Chapter 1- Preface_

_ Love isn't something that can just appear at any given time. It has to be nurtured, like a flower, before it can fully develop and bloom. That's my job. I'm Cupid. With my bow in hand and my arrows in my quiver, it's my job to make sure that the world doesn't fall into hate and despair and fear. I may have a little bit of an attitude, but I really do care about the people of the world._

_And then there's Pitch Black... aka the Boogeyman. Now, personally, I feel sorry for him. I know how it is not to be believed in. No child has seen me since St. Valentine was a kid himself. Oh yeah, I knew him. He was so cute with his gold hair and blue eyes, and whenever I had time I would visit him and tell him about who I was and what I did. Of course, as he got older, he was named a saint... and Valentine's Day was born. Buisiest day of my existence. Of course, they made it seem like Cupid was a bloody __**boy**__, with a cherub's face and wings of silver or gold. Barf. _

_But anyways, I'm getting off track here. This is my story... well, sort of. I was a main part of it, along with my two other friends, Sam and Mae. Oh yeah, the Guardians were there too. Not that they did much... okay fine! They did most of the work. I just helped them along. But anyways, back to Pitch... I felt that he was misunderstood. True, he wanted to make a world where fear reigned, and I personally couldn't see that happening. Of course, even Pitch was small fry next to the baddest of all bad... Erida Enmity, but you'll find out about her later. _

_Of course, I'm getting far too ahead of myself. I have to tell you what happened to me before I can tell you the after part. So I'll just get right to it then: _

_Noble sacrifice really hadn't really been my thing up until right now. But as I raced headlong into my death, I couldn't help but feel that I was finally doing something that wasn't just for me. It meant so much more. I saw him turn and spread his arms, eyes closing in resignation as the projectile sped torward him with deadly intent, and I knew that if I didn't get to him, all of us would be lost. He was our root, our rock, our steadfast commander, and without him, how could we fight? I reached out and my hands connected with flesh... putting all my weight behind it, he stumbled back... and I felt the speartip rip through my shoulder, sliding through my skin until I could feel it pierce my unbeating heart. I stumbled and my eyes narrowed as I fell to my knees, grasping the shaft of the spear in my hands. With a savage jerk, I yanked it out and threw it to the side. The black vapor seeped up from the wound, the dark miasma swirling around me as I fought off the nausea and the terrible darkness that threatened to swamp me. I would fight back... I would not break and cease to exist... but as the dark void continued its assault on my battered and bruised body, trying to suck me under, I remembered the light of the moon... and how it had once changed the course of my life forever..._

**_Read and Review! _**


	2. Chapter 2- Birth of Cupid

**Disclaimer: I know, I hate it too, but I have to do it: I don't own RotG.**

_Chapter 2- The Birth of Cupid_

_"Oh come on mother! Can't I go outside yet?" I asked as I stood on the small pedestal, dressed in a long dress of flowing white, my arms crossed over my chest. "Almost done Valencia," my mother said patiently as she made a quick hem on the train, her eyes never leaving the dress. I sighed and looked out the open window, anxious to go out and explore. "There. All done." My mother rose and walked around me, a smile gracing her lips. "Oh... you look perfect. Fit to be the bride of Lord Athereon," She murmured, and I rolled my eyes. Oh that blasted wedding! I swore, if we weren't in need of money this marriage never would be happening! But just as I was about to ask if I could go out again, my six other siblings came bursting in, smiles on their faces and dirt on their clothes. I smiled and beckoned them to me, but my mother gave me a sharp glare and shooed them back. "All of you go wash up! There will be no mud tracked into this room while Valencia's dress is out!" They grinned sheepishly and trudged back outside to go wash in the river that was behind our house, while my mother gave me a quick scolding. "I know that you don't want to be married Valencia, but that's no excuse for trying to ruin your wedding dress!" She exclaimed as she began to undo the laces of the bodice, helping me to step out of it without me actually touching it. She wrapped it up in a soft and yet long silk cover and placed it in the wardrobe. _

_"Mother what's for dinner?!" Francis, the oldest of my younger siblings shouted as they all stomped back inside, clean but now dripping wet. My mother sighed as I slipped on my normal clothes, a long sleeve brown tunic with a black and brown corset, brown trousers, my black boots, and my leather arm-guards. "Ooh, can I come with you Val?!" exclaimed Henrietta, the youngest of the family, and I scooped her up, nuzzling her nose with mine. "Not yet Retta. But soon, I promise. By your next birthday, I promise." She giggled as I set her down, my mother kissing me on the cheek as she retrieved the large cauldron from the crawl-space underneath the cabin. "Do be careful Valencia. Be back by sundown or I will worry," she said, and I laughed, giving her a hug in return. "Don't worry mama. I'll be fine." I turned and scooped up my bow and quiver filled with arrows from the rack and winked at Francis. "I'll bring back some fat rabbits for your supper. Mind mama or I won't give you your birthday present." He protested as I closed the door and sprinted into the woods, my heart feeling as light as the wind itself as I gave myself in to the woods, letting the earth guide me. I wandered aimlessly, searching for animal tracks such as rabbit and squirrels, though I was tempted to go farther into the wood and hunt the deer that lived further in the trees. Luckily, I managed to find some rabbit dens, my mouth watering at the thought of eating one. I gently took out a carrot that I had pulled earlier on that day from my garden and cut off a piece of it with my hunting knife. I tossed it a little ways from the entrance of the den, hoping to draw one out. I hid behind a bush and silently nocked an arrow, peeking between the leaves to see if I could draw one out. After a few moments of silence, I saw a flash of fur dart towards the piece of carrot, and I stood up quickly, drawing my bowstring in one swift movement. _

_However, what I was not expecting to see was a tiny bunny with sandy brown fur, frozen in fear as my gaze met its beady black eyes. I sighed and lowered my bow, biting my lip as I contemplated. Well, one thing was for sure. I wasn't going to shoot it. If I did, Retta was going to bawl her eyes out and that was one thing I didn't want. I lifted the bow and pointed it up at the trees, loosing it into the foliage. There was a surprised squawk and to my shock, a roosting bird with grey plumage fell to the ground, my arrow through its chest. The bunny flinched but didn't bolt, so I carefully slipped the rest of the carrot out of my pocket and cut another piece from it, tossing the morsel to the little creature. I froze as it hopped towards it, carefully nibbling at the prize. I smiled and gently pocketed the treat and crept out from behind the bush as soon as it was finished eating. "Alright little fella. Time for you to get back in your den. Don't want you to get eaten by the wolves that sometimes roam around here," I murmured as I gently nudged it in the direction of the burrow. The bunny took two tentative little hops and stopped in its tracks, and no matter how I tried to get it back into its home, it wouldn't go inside. I sighed and decided that it would go back in when it was ready, but when I turned to leave, I heard something squeal loudly. I jumped and whirled around to see the bunny looking at me expectantly, almost as if it knew that I still had three-quarters of a carrot still with me. "You little beggar," I grumbled teasingly, taking the rest of the carrot out. The bunny let out an excite squeal and hopped towards me, until it had its front paws resting on my boots. I sighed, kneeling down as I sliced the rest of the carrot into thin slices, placing two on the ground. It began to eat them and I gently began to pet the fur, and it stilled for a moment before relaxing. _

_I tried three more time to walk away, but that silly little bunny kept squealing everytime I tried. Finally I just scooped it up and tucked her on my shoulder. It caressed my cheek with its nose and I absently patted its head as I went to retrieve the quail. I put it in the game bag and off we went to go hunt some more game for supper. I managed to shoot three squirrels and four more quails. I saw several rabbits and decided not to kill them. After all, how traumatizing would that be to my little friend? As I was making my way back home, I heard the distinct sound of a wolf howl... followed by several other howls. My blood ran cold and I cursed softly. I curled the bunny to my chest as I began to hurry back through the forest, my heart beat picking up rapidly as I picked up the pace, sprinting through the woods, trying to keep ahead of the wolf pack. _

_But as I ran into a small clearing I heard the sound of hoofbeats close by, and I felt my heart leap into my throat. As I ran for the other end of the clearing a young buck crashed through the foliage, nostrils flaring, eyes wide and panicked, and I could see on its hide were gashes that wept blood. I cried out as it reared up on its back legs, bellowing loudly as it pawed the airs with its hooves. I stumbled back and whirled around to run when I saw the wolves slinking out of the underbrush, yellow eyes gleaming, fangs bared at me. I gasped and scrambled back towards the buck, who let out a scream and tried to flee, but several more wolves slunk out of the other side of the clearing, surrounding us all. I heard my bunny squeal and I could feel its heart beating faster and faster, and quite frankly I felt my heart do the same. The alpha snarled and they all slunk forward as one, letting him lead as they closed in on us all. My eyes darted back and forth as I reached under my cloak and grabbed my dagger, the metal glinting in the fading sunlight. They growled and snapped at me when they saw it, and when a brave wolf sprang forward with a savage snarl I screamed and slashed down with the dagger. The wolf yelped and fell back, and I glared at them. I curled the bunny closer to my chest and I saw that none of them had attacked yet... and then I glanced at the buck, and decided to take a chance. _

_I sheathed my dagger, turned, and ran towards the buck, grabbing a fistful of its fur, hauling myself up on its back. I clutched its sides with my heels and shrieked, "Yah!" I clenched my legs down and the buck shot forward, spurred into fleeing for survival. The wolves yelped and sprang aside as we barreled through their ranks, but the surprise attack wouldn't keep them distracted for long. I heard them howling as they turned and chased after us, and as we galloped through the forest I set my bunny down on my lap, grasping my bow firmly in my hands, nocking an arrow on to the bowstring. I turned around and clenched the buck's sides with my legs, swiveling my torso around as I aimed my arrow at the pack that was following us relentlessly. As one of them jumped, trying to take a bite of the buck's side, I loosed the arrow. It sliced through the air and pierced the wolf's throat. It yelped and fell, crimson blood spraying out, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I quickly nocked another arrow, took aim, and fired. It became a frenzied pattern: nock, aim, loose. _

_Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I fired my last arrow on the alpha... and then... it was all over. I let out a long sigh as the buck came to a stop, breathing hard after that long chase, and I could feel his giant heart beating as fast as mine. I looked down and saw that my bunny was still there, trembling but looking no worse for wear. I gently patted his neck and whispered, 'Good boy... you run like the wind... thank you." He gave a hard puff through his nose as I dismounted, my bunny shivering as I placed it on my shoulder. I calmly walked over to the dead wolf and pulled out my arrow, cleaning the blood from it with the end of my handkerchief. I sighed and put it back in my quiver, hoping that I would be able to find my way back and retrieve all my precious arrows. I was about to go on foot and try to get them all when I felt someone nudge my back. I turned around slowly and saw that the buck was standing there, his dark brown eyes watching me with the same intensity that the bunny had. I tentatively lifted my hand up and held it in front of him, barely daring to breathe. The buck looked at me with those wise eyes... and then walked forward until his nose touched my palm. I smiled and rubbed the velvety fur as gently as I could, and suddenly he turned sideways... almost as if he were offering me a way to gather my arrows. I smiled and jumped up on its back, holding on to his antlers as he began to walk back the way we had come, our three hearts beating in perfect harmony._

**_(An hour later)_**

_"Thank you for helping me," I murmured as we came out of the forest, the sun already beginning to set. Mama would be furious, but at least I had brought home enough food. I dismounted and began to walk down the familiar trail home, my buck following after me. We were almost there when all of a sudden, he bellowed and reared up on his hind legs, hooves pawing the air, exactly as he had when the wolves had attacked. I whirled around and my eyes widened. "Whoa boy! Whoa! Calm down!" I cried, and then I heard someone yell, "Get away from that wild beast girl!" I swiveled around and saw three hunters with arrows nocked, strings drawn taunt. "Wait! Don't hurt him! He's scared!" I shrieked, and then I heard my mother scream my name in terror. _

_"GET AWAY FROM IT!"_

_"NO!" _

_My mother continued to scream my name, which in turn startled the middle hunter... and when he loosed his arrow, I jumped in front of my buck... and gasped as the arrow ripped through my chest, piercing my heart. There was a moment of standstill... before all hell broke loose. "VALENCIA! NO!" My mother screamed as I dropped to my knees, clutching the shaft of the arrow with one hand as I coughed up blood into my other. "MAMA!" I shrieked as my buck bellowed in response to my scream. I saw my mother racing towards me, a panicked look on her face, and then all I could see was the sky as I fell backwards, the pain of the arrow too much to bear. My bunny squealed and I gently took her off my shoulder to set her down on my chest, her beating heart faster than my slowing one, _

_And then, all of a sudden, I felt myself be lifted up, and even though it hurt, I looked down with a gasp. The buck had scooped me off the ground with his antlers, cradling me. And then, I felt the wind blowing by... and instead of the sky all I could see were leaves and the trees. I could feel him galloping under me... and I could hear the screams of the hunters and my mother fading behind us. I don't really remember what happened after that, because I kept falling in and out of conciousness, though the last thing I remembered before my vision was someone calling me in my mind._

**_Valencia Delbar! You must return to the light!_**

_(Normal P.O.V.)_

**_"Quickly, set her there my Toru," _**_a woman with long magenta hair commanded as the buck came into the sacred circle that she had created, carrying the unconscious body of the girl. The male deer walked over to her and slowly lowered his head, and Valencia's body gently slid off his antlers, landing on the stone slab that would serve as her altar. Toru moved back as Gaia took over, swiftly lighting the incense and beginning to smudge Valencia's body with white sage, sweet grass, and juniper, yanking the arrow from her body in one clean movement. **"Please... I hope we aren't too late," **Gaia whispered as she beckoned with her hand, and a branch grew down, carrying her grimoire over to her. She grabbed it and riffled through it until she came to the oldest part where the most ancient of magick spells were written. She turned a few more pages until she came to the spell she wanted. **Anavío̱si̱ ti̱s Zo̱í̱s*.**Taking a deep breath, holding a green candle in her left hand, she began to chant, the smoke rising from the wick beginning to curl around her before traveling over to Valencia's body, winding around her body as well. _

**_Kaló̱ ti̱n archégoni̱ cháos_**

**_Gia na alláxete ta ní̱mata ti̱s moíras_**

**_Kaló̱ to pnév̱ma ti̱s píso̱ apó to skotádi_**

**Kai krýo tou thanátou ángigma as ypocho̱rí̱soun ***

_She continued to chant it faster and faster, the smoke weaving faster and faster around Gaia and Valencia until they both were completely engulfed by it. But suddenly, a bright red light shone from within, and as quick as it had come, the smoke blew away, leaving only Gaia and Valencia.**"You shall be my champion, dear child of my earth. I give you all the power that you need to fufill your tasks,"** s__he whispered, and the crimson light sank deep into Valencia's skin. Before her eyes, her skin began to take on a greyish-tint that grew darker as Valencia gasped, her eyes flying open as she jerked upright. When she turned to look at Gaia, her eyes, which had previously been emerald green, had become scarlett red. Her hair slowly darkened from light gold to the color of a raven's wing, a beautiful blue- black that shone in the fading light. "What... what happened to me?" She muttered, and Gaia smiled and gentle touched her cheek. "Oh... my dear, you've changed. You've become something far greater than an average mortal. I've saved you." Valencia blinked as Gaia held out a mirror, and when she glimpsed her reflection in the mirror, Valencia gasped, pressing her palm against her cheek. "Oh my..." she whispered, and then her gaze returned to Gaia. "What am I?"  
_

_"You're you, my dear Valencia. But now... you're special. Oh, everyone is special...but I see in you a spark of courage that no one in this era posseses."_

_Valencia bit her lip and glanced at herself in the mirror once more. "But... how did I become...like this?" Gaia sighed and gently grasped her hand, pulling her to her feet. "I was forced to use a very old magick to save your life, my dear. You were wandering through the veils between life and death... and I managed to bring your spirit back just as you were about to leave this world forever. However, I was not quick enough... and now you retain the grey skin of the spirits that have gone to their eternal rest in Hades." Valencia gasped and tried not to let her fear show as her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. "So...I'm now... a freak," she whispered, and Gaia gasped, cupping Valencia's face as tears formed on the young girl's eyelashes. "No... no you are no such thing. You are now something far more precious. I have given you the power to be something more, to help people. I have chosen you to be a champion of this world, which knows only hate and fear. I have given you the power to bestow love." Valencia looked in the earth goddess's green eyes and whispered, "Me?"_

_"Yes," Gaia answered, wiping away the beading tears with her thumbs, "You. My dear Valencia Delbar. Eros has long since been gone, ever since he chose to become human to live with his consort, Lady Psyche, and his powers have long since been forgotten. Now, I ask you, will you pick up where he has left off, and become the embodiment of love? Will you help remind this world how much they need love? Can you accept this responsibility?" _

_Valencia hesitated and glanced at the mirror that lay discarded at her feet. Her grey skinned, scarlett eyed reflection stared back at her as she weighed her decision in her mind, and though she was afraid, she could also feel some excitement bubbling up in her chest. Love had all been forgotten in these lands... and if she didn't accept, would the world fall into darkness and hate? Or would there be another person after Valencia who would take up the fight. As these thoughts and more weighed heavily on her mind, Gaia grew more and more worried. If Valencia refused, then the powers that she now possessed would disappear forever... and all of her hard work and planning would be for naught. But she said nothing as Valencia took more and more time to answer. The decision was hers and hers alone, for Gaia could not influence her in any way that would upset the balance of power. But at last, Valencia took a deep breath to calm her nerves, closed her eyes, and answered. It was a response that had come straight from her heart, and she could feel the rightness of her word as soon as it had passed her lips._

_"Yes."_

_Gaia smiled as beautiful golden wings appeared on Valencia's shoulders, melding with her body. These wings symbolized the duty that she now possessed, and should she fail in any way, the magic and her wings would disappear. But Gaia did not tell her this. She could feel in her ancient heart that this slip of a girl was far more than she appeared to be. She could tell that this girl would be a great force of good indeed. Valencia gasped as soon as the rest of the magic flooded her body, and yet her eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh!" She exclaimed, tears spilling down her cheeks as her fingers shakily reached up to touch the silky plumage that glowed as bright as the sun itself. "And now... you're journey has begun," Gaia murmured as she touched Valencia on the shoulder. "Your fight begins now. You are now a solider of the gods, gifted with powers beyond other mortal comprehension. You are no longer human Valencia Delbar. You are now an immortal, your spirit made new through magick and blood. You are now... Cupid." _

_And with that, she took Valencia's hand and with a snap of her fingers, she and the new immortal Cupid disappeared into the night, Toru and the bunny familar also vanishing as well. The altar and the sacred ground faded from veiw, hidden well with the power of the earth, and from then on, no mortal has glimpsed it since. _

**_End Chapter 2_**

**_Wow that took sooo long to write! Okay, so anyways, this is the translation for the spell that Gaia uses to ressurect Valencia, translated into english. I have copyright on this spell because... I made it up! Hahahah! But here it is anyways:_**

**_I call to the primordial chaos_**

**_To change the threads of fate_**

**_I call back her spirit from darkness_**

**_And let death's cold touch abate_**

**_Please R&R! Thank you! _**


End file.
